Oklaguys and of oz
by Nathan and Sarah
Summary: This is a very um... interesting puppet show by Emily and Nathan. Cross between Wizard of Oz, Guys and Dolls, and Oklamhoma! First ff, please r&r!
1. Act 1, Scene 1

**Act 1**

**Scene 1**

Dorothy: ( just says there's no place like home ) Well got to go.

Henry: Now where do you think your going little missy?

Dorothy: I'm going to the mall, but you wouldn't understand and you are not allowed to come with me.

Aunt Em: Say what?

Dorothy: I am 16 years old I should be allowed to go to the mall by myself.

Aunt Em: Say what?

Henry: I heard her, and Dorothy if you think your so grownup why don't you just move out.

Dorothy: Well, maybe I will!

Aunt Em: Say what?

Henry: Dorothy even if we let you it would be impossible I mean who in the right mind would rent some 16 year old an apartment?

Dorothy: Maybe someone in New York, yeah NEW YORK!

Henry: So what were through now? After all these years I can't believe it has to end this way.

Dorothy: Well it is, goodbye.

Aunt Em: Say what?

Henry: Is there anything else you can say?

Aunt Em: Yes as a matter of fact I can.

Henry: Say what?

Dorothy then finds herself in New York city and tries to call a taxi

Dorothy: I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. Taxi! Taxi! How do you get one of these things to pay attention to you? TAX... ( stops right when a taxi pulls up )

Bus driver ( aka Nathan Detroit ): Hello, I'm Nathan and I'll be your taxi driver today. So, where you heading off to?

Dorothy: I'm trying to find an apartment.

Nathan: Hey, I've been looking for a roommate for the longest of times. Would you be interested?

Dorothy: Well, how much would it cost?

Nathan: I'm trying to keep my cr…UD game running so I need about let's say 10,000 bucks.

Dorothy: What about a penny a year?

Nathan: Deal. I'll give you the key to the place. Oh and if you ever hear some nasty phone messages they are from my wife Adelaide.

Dorothy: Ok then.

Nathan: ( pulls up to his apartment ) Ok home sweet home there is no place like it as they say in that movie umm... what's it called?

Dorothy: Oh yeah it's like... Something about a wizard and there's a witch and the girl is trying to get home to.

Nathan: OHIO!

Dorothy: Oh well, want to go inside?

Nathan: I have a long shift so I won't be home until later why don't you just look around the place a bit while I'm gone

Dorothy: Ok bye.


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

**Act 1**

**Scene 2**

Dorothy: Okay, so why am I here again?

Aunt Em: Say what?

Dorothy: OMG it's Aunt Em! Hi Aunt Em!

Aunt Em: Oh yes hi Dorothy pleasure to see you again dearie can I get you some nice warp soup

Dorothy: Well Aunt Em, what are you doing in New York?

Aunt Em: Well I'm not in New York and neither are you we're in Oklahoma silly goose

Dorothy: Oklahoma? How do you know?

Aunt Em: Listen

Random people: Oklahoma where the wind comes sweepin down the plane ect.

Dorothy: Nathan? Nathan, where are you?

Sky: Don't sweat it, home dawg. Nathan'll be right back

Dorothy: Who the he...CK are you?

Sky: Dude, you playn wit me. I the most fab gambler in town, Sky Masterson, But ya'll can just call me S-Dawg.

Curly: My, oh my! Sky!

Sky: Yeah Curlz?

Curly: I see it! It's the forming of a new state!

Sky: Uhh, yeah...I'll be leaving now

Dorothy: I'm confuzzled! Where's Aunt Em?

Aunt Em: Dorothy Dorothy where are ya Dorothy its a twister twister

Dorothy and Curly: A twister?

Curly: Oh, fu...dge bars! This is all Jud's fault!

Dorothy: Who in the name of the cowardly lion is Jud?

Curly: You'll see. Come with me little girl. We're going to a farm

Dorothy: Golly, I like farms!


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

**Act 1 scene 3**

Curly: Well here's the old farm hope you like it I must be off now sorry.

Dorothy: Where are you going?

Curly: OKLAHOMA!

Dorothy: Um were in Oklahoma.

Curly: Were in North Oklahoma I have to go to south Oklahoma.

Dorothy: Have a fun time.

Curly: I'm gonna chill with my home dog Sky-M

Dorothy: Ok

Curly: Just beware of Jud.

Dorothy: Who's Jud?

Curly: You want to know who Jud is?

Dorothy: Yes.

Curly: You really want to know who Jud is?

Dorothy: ( sounds impatient ) YES!

Curly: Are you sure?

Dorothy: WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE ASKING IF I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW WHO JUD IS!

Curly: Jud is a stranger

Dorothy: Yes keep going.

Curly: Don't let him in the house.

Dorothy: Uh huh

Curly: And that's uh well that's pretty much it.

Dorothy: Why thanks Curly for nothing.

Curly: Say what?

Dorothy: Never mind.

Later on in the evening

Dorothy: Jimeny crickets is there anything to do at this farm? I'm so bored, I wish something exciting would happen.

( hears a noise ) Hey, what was that?

Pigs, cows, ducks, chickens, and other farm animals: ( starts singing ) Luck be a lady tonight luck be a lady tonight luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with luck be a lady tonight.

Dorothy: Oh where is that beautiful music coming from I think I hear it in the kitchen I better go in there and listen.

Jud sneaks in the house and starts stealing things

Jud: Mwhahahahahahahahah I will steal all of Curly's things and auction them on EBAY MWHAHAHAHAHAH. I'm so bad yet so good.

Dorothy: ( goes into the room where Jud is ) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What are you doing in my house?

Jud: Ummm well good question. I'm here selling girl scout cookies ya cookies!

Dorothy: Well, let's see them.

Jud: I kinda ate them all.

Dorothy: Oh really I know what this is.

Jud: You do?

Dorothy: I'm on that show punk'd right?

Jud: You know what I'll tell you who I am I'm JUD!

Dorothy: AHHHH HELP HELP OH WILL ANYBODY HELP ME!

Toto flies in on a broomstick

Toto: Gasp this looks like a job for super Toto!

Random announcer dude: He's cute, he's strong, he flies on a broomstick he's SUPER TOTO to the rescue.

Dorothy: Toto you've came to save me from the evil Jud.

Toto: What? I just came to hear the animals sing Luck be a Lady. But I guess I could save you too.

(blows a magical whistle) wicked witch of the west come to me!

Wicked Witch: What do you want now Toto?

Toto: Get rid of this man or women name Jud!

Wicked Witch: Ok fine, wait a minute DOROTHY jeez how long has it been?

Dorothy: ( gives her a hug ) To long, you work for Toto now?

Wicked Witch: Well, ever since the whole drowning him in the river thing I owed him.

Jud: Hey isn't anyone going to get rid of me?

ignores Jud and keeps talking

Toto: Well it was nice seeing you Dorothy.

Dorothy: You too Toto.

Wicked Witch: Bye Dorothy.

Dorothy: Bye.

Jud: There's no point anymore.( leaves without taking anything and hurting anyone )

Dorothy: What a night!


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

Adelaide: Like omg hi! (silence)

Nathan: Adelaide, are you talking to your imaginary friend again?

Adelaide: My, my, Nathan, you scared Ado Annie!

Nathan: What the he...CK? That's the weirdest name I've ever...

Adelaide: Don't worry, Ado Annie, he didn't mean it!

Nathan: Adelaide, how bout the 2 of us watch the news.

Adelaide: The _**3 **_of us! Ado Annie wants to watch too!

Nathan (turns on the news

Random announcer dude: Shocking news! put down everything you own, and hear this! SUPER TOTO came to the rescue once again. He saved a typical farm girl's little a...sorry, butt. She was about to be murdered by Jud, but SUPER TOTO saved her life! Woot!

Toto: Sir, you are supposed to say "Woof!" Not "Woot!"

Random announcer dude: Say What?

Nathan: Omg Adelaide! That's Dorothy! She's my bff!

Adelaide: You have a boyfriend?

Nathan: No, dude, she's my BEST friend forever! Gawd! I can't believe Jud would do this kinda thing! Oh, I'm so heartless, I should have saved her!

Tinman: (randomly popping up) Oh, look who's talking!

Adelaide: Who the he...CK is Jud?

Ado Annie: (coming to life) I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but Jud is a fine gentleman and intends to be treated as such. He is oh so horribly misjudged by others.

Adelaide and Nathan: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Nathan: I g2g propose to Dorothy. See ya guys!

Tinman: Bye! Sorry...

Adelaide: Can you believe he just stormed out like that? How rude of him? Oh, I wish, I wish...

Ado Annie: What do you wish, child?

Adelaide: I wish I had a husband! (clears throat) If I only had a husband...

Ado Annie: Please stop singing. You are an awful singer!

Adelaide: Excuse me? You do not know WHO you are messin' with!

Jud: (randomly walks in) Will YOU guys at least be scared of me?  
Adelaide: Oh, Jud, will you marry me?

Ado Annie: Sorry, dear, Jud is nothing more than a low-down cr..UD shooter himself.

Adelaide: OMG!

Random announcer dude: You're not alone, you're on TV!

Adelaide and Ado Annie: For he's a fine upstanding patriotic healthy normal American boy...

All: For he's a fine upstanding patriotic healthy normal American Boy!

Tinman: And we're out!


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

Lion: This is so sad!

Scarecrow: Whatever is the matter, Cowardly Lion?

Lion: Dorothy's all goin' out with someone else! She might even get married!

Scarecrow: Perhaps Glinda can help us!

Lion: Don't be silly, Scarecrow! Of course she can't help us!

Scarecrow: Then whatever can we do?

Sarah: Join the missionary!  
Random People: Follow the Fold and Stray no More...ect.

Lion: Good lord, this is amazing! I'm so glad we moved to Oklahoma!

Scarecrow: Weren't we always in Oklahoma?

Lion: No, stupid! That was Ohio!

Scarecrow: Riiiiiiiiiiiight...

Sarah: Halt, sinners! Do not waste your precious time gambling! Let us all be still...and pray. Achasmnjhaojoaollshjkfjheiuhoqoipdocasfahiosjkaklwqioe...Amen.

Random People: Amen.

Lion: Dude, what are we doing here?

Scarecrow: Shush! We're praying! Oh, what a beautiful mornin'! Oh, what a beautiful day...I've got a beautiful feelin' everythings going my way!

Sarah: Hush! The Lord would not approve of such nonsense. (long silence.)

Lion: Yeah, guys, as much as I'd love to stay here and pray to the board, I gotta go save the girl I love from being rap...I mean, proposed to.

Scarecrow: Lion! I am very disappointed in you!

Sky: Yo, Sarah, my homie, go out with me.

Sarah: Well, I never!

Sky: Well, ya'll see, me and ma g Curly, we made a bet to go out with the first girl we see. He has to go out with Ado Annie, so in reality, I got pretty lucky. So, Sarah...

Sarah: I...I don't know what to say!

Lion: Now that there's a break...DOROTHY! DOROTHY!

Aunt Em: Dorothy dorothy this is your aunt Em callin you dorothy dorothy

Sarah: Okay, Sky, I'll go out with you.

Sky: Hehehe, I'm SO gonna win this bet with Curly!

Random Narrator Dude: Little did he know what Curly was doing at that very moment...


	6. Act 1, Scene 6

Curly: Dorothy are you sure these ozians know how?

Dorothy: People in the emerald city are none for there beauty salons don't worry.

Curly: Sorry I just want to make sure I look good for my date tonight a made a bet with my home dog Sky-M and I really want to win.

Dorothy: Ok trust me, come on were going to miss out flight to Oz.

Later on the airplane

Curly: I've never been in an airplane before are we allowed to jump out the window during the flight and enjoy the scenery.

Dorothy: Well, that wouldn't be a very good idea.

Curly: Fine! ( the plane starts taking off and Curly starts freaking out ) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WERE GONNA DIE NOOOOOOO I WANT TO GO BACK TO OKLAHOMA!

Dorothy: You know what let's just take an hot air balloon.

Curly: Ok.

later in the emerald city

Ozian: Ha, Ha ,ha ho ,ho ,ho and a couple of tralalas that's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of oz.

Groomers: Clip clip here clip ,clip there

Curly: Watch it.

Groomers: Rub rub here rub, rub there

Curly: Hey I don't need to be shined!

Groomers: Stuff stuff here stuff stuff there

Curly: THATS IT TAKE ME HOME DOROTHY!

Dorothy: Ok.

Ozians plus groomers: That's how we laugh the day away with a ha ,ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha ,ha ,ha ,ha-ha ,ha, ha in the merry old land merry old land merry old merry old merry old land of oz!

Back in Oklahoma

Curly: Boy am I glad to be out of there.

Dorothy: I guess only Lions, girls, tin men, and scarecrows like the emarald city.

Curly: Now it's time for my date, how do I look Dorothy?

Dorothy: Are you sure you want me to answer that?

Curly: You know what I'm just gonna leave now.

Later at Ado Annie's house

Curly: ( rings the bell ) Hello Ado Annie.

Ado Annie: Curly darling come on right in dinner's almost ready.

Curly: I thought we were going to see a movie and then go out to dinner.

Ado Annie: Well, he would want to go out and eat when you can have a nice homemade meal from yours truly?

Curly: Ok so, what's on the menu?

Ado Annie: I'll tell you what's on the menu. NOTHING!

Curly: Why not I'm hungry! Wait am I on the show punk'd?

Ado Annie: Isn't everyone nowadays?

Curly: Hey I have a better idea let's go spy on Sky and his date.

Ado Annie: Are you sure you don't want to eat dinner first?

Curly: THERE IS NO FOOD!

Ado Annie: Ok then let's go spy. ( mission impossible music )


	7. Act 1, Scene 7

Jud: It's so sad nobody hates me anymore!

Wicked Witch: I hate you Jud.

Jud: Really? That's marvelous! Will you marry me?

Wicked Witch: Um...

Later

Sky: So, Sarah, do you like plums?

(mission impossible music. You see curly and ado Annie crouching in the corner)

Sarah: Ew! I hate plums!

Sky: Screw this! (leaves) Oh, hi guys.

Ado Annie: I thought you said they'd be scared of us!

Sky: So, Sarah, what fruit DO you like?

Sarah: Lemons and melons and pears.

Sky: Oh my!

In that same restaurant

Wicked Witch: Remind me why I agreed to go out with you?

Jud: Cuz I thought we'd be on TV.

Wicked Witch: Now why would you think a thing like that?

Jud: Isn't everybody these days?

Wicked Witch: True.

Jud: Let's go shoot cr...UDS.

Wicked: Luck be a lady tonight!

In that same restaurant (boy I'm getting tired of saying that)

Lion: 'Scuse me, have you seen a girl named Dorothy anywhere?

Curly: Who me what no who's Dorothy?

Lion: I think she died.

Curly: Well ya gotta tell this to Glinda. Now if you don't mind me and my girlfriend here are trying to spy.

Lion: Awwwwwwwwww, that's so cute.

Sarah: Hi Lion! Where's scarecrow?

Lion: idk

Sarah: Well, tell him I miss him. I...I love him.

Sky: What?

Ado Annie: Me oh my I believe Sarah does not love sky Oh my Lord.

Curly: Like omg Sky-M this means I won the bet.

Random reporter dude: Well, Mr. Curly person, you have won the bet. What do you have to say for yourself?

Curly: Oklahoma!

Aunt Em: I'm sorry did I hear something about TV

Lion: OMG Aunt Em ya gotta help me find Dorothy!

Curly: K, Sky, hand over the one million dollars.

Sky: WHAT?


	8. Act 1, Scene 8

Sarah: Hmm now how do I get to the scarecrow?

Scarecrow: Maybe you should go that way ( points up )

Sarah: Who said that?

Scarecrow: Or maybe that way ( points down )

Sarah: I swore I could've heard someone talking.

Sarah's concise: ( says in a ghost voice ) Sarah, Sarah.

Sarah: Who said that?

Sarah's concise: It's me your mother.

Sarah: Oh really hi mo

Sarah's concise: NO YOU IDIOT IM YOUR CONCISE!

Sarah: Oh great it's you again.

Sarah's concise: Listen to me don't listen to the voice that you hear right now.

Sarah: Ok.

12 hours later

Sarah's concise: NO YOU IDIOT NOT ME!

Sarah: Oh I get it now.

12 hours later

Sarah's concise: I SAID NOT ME!

Sarah: I know but I still don't want to listen to you.

Sarah's concise: Ok you know what don't listen to me listen to the other voice you hear.

Sarah: You all ways know what to do thanks bye.

Sarah's concise: Oy vey.

Scarecrow: ( on the pole ) Why hello there Sarah.

Sarah: Fiyero why ain't it good to see you. gives hug

Scarecrow: I told you it's scarecrow in public.

Sarah: Oh yeah sorry.

Scarecrow: Um Sarah?

Sarah: Who is that over there?

Scarecrow: I don't know but she's old, wearing cool clothes to look young again and.

Sarah: You don't have to finish.

Scarecrow: Why is that?

Sarah: That's my mother.

Sarah's mom: Hi sweetie who's this charming young uh thing?

Sarah: Mother this is my boyfriend scarecrow.

Sarah's mother: Oh so you don't have any free time on your hands?

Sarah: Well...

Sarah's mother: That's ok I'm used to being ignored ( starts to **fake** cry) I just wanted you to go on a walk with me on the yellow brick road but I guess your to busy now.

Scarecrow: Hey Sarah let's take a walk with your mother.

Sarah: Your still stuck to the pole though.

Scarecrow: Don't worry ( takes pole out of the ground still having it on his back ) nothing can stop me.

Sarah's mother: Well it's settled then ( starts singing ) follow the yellow brick road.

Sarah: Follow the yellow brick road.

All: Follow, follow ,follow, follow ,follow the yellow brick road!


	9. Act 1, Scene 9

Nathan: Hi dorothy.

Dorothy: OMG NATHAN WE HAVENT MET SINCE WE WERE IN THE TAXI!

Nathan: I just wanted to propose 2 u.

Dorothy: Kkkk.

Curly: Oh, Dorothy there you are.

Dorothy: Hi Curly. Why do you look so sick?

Curly: I feel nacines after the hot air balloon ride.

Dorothy: Is that really the way you feel?

Curly: Yes indeed.

Dorothy: Then you should go see a psychiatrist.

Curly: But...but...there's no psychiatrists in North Oklahoma!

Nathan: Then go 2 SOUTH Oklahoma! Duhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Curly: Alright, if you say so...(**fake** crying) O...klahoma where the wind comes sweepin down the plane...(walks out)

Dorothy: Golly gee, he's SOOOOOO emotional!

Nathan: Tell me about it!

Dorothy: So...where's the shiny diamond ring?

Nathan: Uh...what diamond ring?

Dorothy: Dude, if you're gonna propose to me u gotta have a diamond ring.

Nathan: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I couldn't afford one.

Dorothy: Then save half your money on car insurance by switching to Geico! (cheesy advertisement music plays)

Nathan: Um Dorothy I don't drive.

Dorothy: Dude, I drive, and I'm frickin seven years old!

Nathan: Let's watch a cr...UDS came.

Random little kid: Mommy, what's a crud? (fanfare)

Random announcer dude: In this corner, Thewickedwitchofthewes T! (thunderous applause) In this corner, Jud Fry. (basically no applause) Who will win?

Nathan: Who's paying for our tickets?

Dorothy: Remember, we snuck in?

Nathan: Let's do some spying!


	10. Act 1, Scene 10

Tin man: ( sings ) I am so alone I am so alone I am so alo

Ado Annie: What's wrong tin man?

Tin man: I have no true love.

Ado Annie: Well I'll help you find one.

Tin man: How will I do that?

Ado Annie: We can go on one of those dating web sites.

Tin man: Ok.

Later on typing the tin man's profile for the dating web site

Ado Annie: So tin man what should we say about you in your profile?

Tin man: Well, I'm caring, tin, and have a great sense of humor.

Ado Annie: Nobody cares about any of that cr...UDS here I'll write it for you. Hello chicks I'm the coolest guy around and any of you would be lucky to date me. I am strong so strong I'm the captain of my high school's football team. I am also the coolest guy there I have been asked to go on so many dates it's crazy. I also well... I don't want to say because your parents might be looking over your shoulder right now. Email me back and we'll have a date.

Tin man: Ok 1. I am 55 years old and don't go to high school, 2. I can't play football I like to play chess, and 3. I have only been on one date it was a blind date that happened to be with my mother because she felt sorry for me.

Ado Annie: Close enough. Oh look you have a reply.

the reply said

Hello I just read your profile and I am crazy about guys like you my name is Emily and I'm the hottest tamale in your kitchen I love football I am a cheerleader I live in Kansas but you know what they say the smaller the better or is it the other way around oh well pick me up at 7:00 tonight I'll be waiting - Emily Gale

Tin man: Oh no Ado Annie whatever shall I do none of those things you said about me were true.

Ado Annie: I know what we can do let's go to the emerald city and get you so polished that you look like a football player.

Tin man: ARE YOU CRAZY!

Ado Annie: I guess guys and tin men hate the emerald city. Just go there and tell her the truth I'll come with you.

Tin man: Well, ok.

Emily's house all the way back in Kansas

Tin man: Are you sure about this Ado Annie?

Ado Annie: Don't worry what could possibly go wrong?

Emily aka Aunt Em: Why hello there stud.

Ado Annie: AUNT EM!

Tin man: ADO ANNIE!

Aunt Em: HI!

Tin man: This is your aunt Ado Annie?

Ado Annie: Aunt Em your married you can't date anyone.

Aunt Em: Says who? I am old enough to make my own decisions!

Ado Annie: Well if you think your old enough why don't you just move out?

Aunt Em: Maybe I will!

Tin man: Say what?


	11. Act 1, Scene 11

Sky: Now listen here Curly I am not giving you your million bucks.

Curly: Oh but you must.

Sky: But but its my million bucks.

Curly: Oh but you must.

Sky: I don't even have a million bucks.

Curly: Oh but you must.

Sky: I don't think I want to take you with me to a cr...UDS came.

Curly: Oh but you...wait a minute!

Sky: Too late! We're going.

Nathan: OMG Sky! Hugs!

Sky: Ew.

Nathan: My armpits don't smell THAT bad, do they?

Curly: Aha! Dorothy! Nathan! There you are! I did see a psychiatrist. Let me tell you what happened.

Random People: Flashback! Flashback!

Curly: It all started when I walked into the building.

Adelaide: Oklahoma Center, home of the burgers, may I take your order?

Curly: Uhh, ma'am? Isn't this a psychiatrist building?

Adelaide: It...oh, yeah, it is.

Curly: Yeah, I'm Curly Whatevermylastnameis, do you know where my psychiatrist is?

Adelaide: Oh, yes, right this way. (they walk forever)

Curly: Um, where are they?

Adelaide: I'm she.

Curly: Oh...anyways, I'm feeling a little nasindie, what do you think I should do?

Adelaide: Take some tylenol yadda yadda yadda goodbye.

Curly: Thanks! You're really helpful!

Random People: Flashfoward! Flashfoward!

Dorothy: Congratulations Curly!

Curly: Thanks, it was nothing, really...

Random Announcer Dude: And the cr...UDS came will continue!

Wicked Witch: Say your prayers, Jud Fry!

Jud: Achasmnjhaojoaollshjkfjheiuhoqoipdocasfahiosjkaklwqioe...Amen.

Wicked Witch: Oy, for cryin out loud...(throws a dice at Jud's head.)

Jud: OWWWWW!

Random announcer dude: Mazel Tov (yes I am Jewish) Wicked Witch! You have won!

Wicked Witch: That was easy...TOO easy. (mission impossible music plays)

Random announcer dude: No, really, you won.

Wicked Witch: Oh...(mission impossible music keeps playing) Will ya cut the music already?

Random Announcer Dude: We interrupt this program for a very important announcement! Emerald City had been destroyed! Yes, that's right! Emerald City was invaded by 2 obnoxious brats! Their names are unknown, but if they are found, there will be a million dollar reward! Below are there pictures.

Dorothy: OMG that's tinman!

Curly: OMG that's Ado Annie!

Nathan: Oh no!

Sky: A million dollars...oh yes.


	12. Act 2, Scene 1

Dorothy: Hi lion what are you doing?

Lion: Not much Dorothy, well I kind of wanted to ask you something.

Dorothy: Well, get on with it.

Lion: Would you... like to come to my birthday party?

Dorothy: Why I'd love to.

Lion: And can you help me mail the invitations?

Dorothy: Can't you do that by yourself?

Lion: Well, I kind of have this fear of mailboxes.

Dorothy: Why?

Lion: When I was little I was the most brave person in my school I know hard to believe but it was true I always got dared to do the dumbest things one day a boy named Henry came up to me and said " I dare you to go stuff yourself in a mailbox and don't come back unless someone lets you out." Since I had never not done a dare I had to so I was stuffed in there for 2 days. Then a hobo let me out because he hadn't gotten mail since he was a kid so he stole someone else ma

Dorothy: I get it your afraid of mailboxes

Lion: Yeah sorry I like to talk on,and on, and on I wonder where I get it from my mom said it was from her side of the family since they never shutu. I'm doing it again aren't I?

Dorothy: Yeah now let's go!

Later on at the mailbox

Dorothy: Ok there it is now let's go mail those letters.

Lion: Wait a stamp fell off.

5 minutes later

Lion: Ok sorry.

Dorothy: Ok now can we go mail the letters?

Lion: YEAH no wait I forgot to turn the music on ( turns on mission impossible music ) ok now we can mail them.

Dorothy: Lion I know I came with you to mail the letters but there's something I got to tell you.

Lion: What?

Dorothy: I'm afraid that things are blue.

Lion: Well that's no problem here I always carry around a can of pink dye. ( sprays the mailbox pink or some kind of weird color ) There you go.

Dorothy: ( mails the letters ) Ok now you just have to wait for people to RSVP.

Lion: Ok

1 year later

Lion: Oh look your aunt said she would think about coming Dorothy. And tin man said ditto. And scarecrow just mailed me a letter that looked like someone had spit all over it. Wow I can't believe everyone's coming.

Dorothy: Um you really think they all will?

Lion: Of course they will.

Day of the party only aunt em shows up

Dorothy: Well at least one of them came.

Lion: Oh I don't care the only person I truly wanted here was you. Dorothy I must tell you that I like you a lot.

Dorothy: Well that's motley kind of you but I'm engaged to be married.

Lion: WHAT?  
Aunt Em: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Lion: Dorothy who is it?

Dorothy: Nathan Detroit.

Lion: scowls NATHAN!


	13. Act 2, Scene 2

Sarah: WHAT DID I DO?

Sky: I'll tell you what you did you said you didn't love me and you made me owe Curly a million dollars!

Sarah: Well I'm sorry Sky but how can I love you? You've never taken a walk with me down the yellow brick road attached to a pole!

Sky: Well, Sarah, if that's really how you want to put it, I'm okay with it...(**fake **crying, then stops) Now go find Ado Annie and Tinman and bring them to me! Now!

Sarah: kk. Now where are they?

Ado Annie: Tinman, where's Aunt Em?

Tinman: Uh idk but I think shes at the cowardly lion's b-day party!

Ado Annie: ya lets go

Sarah: Excuse me I'm looking 4 these ppl named Tinman and Ado Annie do you know where I can find them?

Ado Annie: They're at church.

Tinman: Well no we're not!

Ado Annie: Shutup!

Sarah: Off to the church I go! Lion, hit the music.

Lion: Gotcha. (mission impossible music plays)

Sarah: Dear diary when I got 2 the church there wuz no1 there just some Dorothy girl getting married 2 that nathan dude.

Nathan: Shouldn't the Lion be running in trying to stop the wedding by now?

Dorothy: No silly he's still at his b-day party.

Sarah: And that diary is why you should never listen to a man made out of tin and a girl whos name might be Ado Annie again. Cuz they're gonna lie.

Sky: So...where are they?

Sarah: idk

Sky: Say WHAT?

Sarah idk!

Sky: Dude, I don't have AIM.

Sarah: It means I dont know jeez  
Sky: Oh. WHY DONT U HAVE THEM?

Sarah: Why should I tell you? I already told my diary but hes gonna keep it secret aren't you diary?

Sarah's Consenxsse: YOU IDIOT! JUST TELL SKY! HES NOT GONNA CARE!

Sarah: Why should I listen to you? You deceived me!

Sky: You deceived her!

Sarahs Consiense: Do not leave me!

Sky: Do not leave them!

Sarah: You grieve me!

Sky: You greive her!

Sarah: I wish you'd leave me!

Sky: I wish you'd leave her! Well then if you can't find them I'm gonna find them myself!

Sarah: Wear your fur coat!


	14. Act 2, Scene 3

Toto: Sky why isn't lovely to see you this time of the day?

Sky: My time of day is the dark time, now back to business. You want the million bux but so do I how should we settle this?

Toto: A dance off?

Sky: Ok!

Random announcer dude: In this corner we have my dog dog and in this corner we have Sky-M now let's get ready to play baseball!

Toto: Uh random announcer dude were actually having a dance off.

Random announcer dude: Can we still sing the national anthem?

Sky: Why not.

All: Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light what so proudly we hailed at the twigh lights last gleaming who's broad stripes and bright stars through the something something fight or the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming and the rockets red glare the bombs bursting in air gave proof through the night that are flag was still there o say does that star spangled banner yet wave? Or the land of the free ( people start crying and clapping ) and the home of the brave?

Random announcer dude: That was beautiful not let's start the dance off.

Sky: Toto you goin down

Toto: You're going downtown

Sky: All the way to the floor down

Toto: Your going all the way to he...CK

2 hours later after dissing eachother

Toto: You better turn off the stove because you're gonna get burned!

Sky: You know what ( jumps ) I think it's time we start this competition!

Toto: You better believe it.

Sky: (Tries to flip over but fails miserably)

Random announcer dude: Ouch that gotta hurt!

Sky: It does oh I wish this searing pain would go away.

Toto: Maybe I can make that happen if I can get the million bux.

Sky: In your dreams dog. ( magically recovers ) HA! That's the power of money.

Toto: Hey instead of this fighting let's just settle this fair and square.

Sky: And how will we do that?

Toto: ( grabs the money ) Finders keepers losers weepers!


	15. Act 2, Scene 4

Random announcer Dude: People! There has been yet another criminal on the loose! Kinda funny how one event leads to another eh? (starts laughing hysterically. he sees hes the only one laughing) Yeah sorry bout that there was some dog dude who ran away with the million bux when he didnt even find the people blah blah blah but seriously don't you think I should quit this lousy job and become a stand-up comedian? I'd be really good! (keeps laughing)

Jud: A criminal that's a DOG? This is bullsh...OOT. I deserved that million! Hey maybe I could get it!

Adelaide: Well now how are you gonna do a thing like that?  
Jud: How did YOU get here?

Adelaide: Uhh I'm a secret undercover agent cover for me.

Jud: Dude I've got it! I'll sell all of Curlys things on eBay and then I don't even have to get a million bucks!

Adelaide: Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrr you could just look in the directory and call them.

Jud: You idiot, that's a stupid idea!

Adelaide: Fine then I will. (starts dialing)

Jud:  Hello?

Tinman: Hi! Who is this?

Adelaide: I'm Adelaide can you tell me where you are so i can get the million dollar reward plzthx?

Tinman: Sure cuz u asked nicely. We're at the Cowardly Lion's b-day party.

Adelaide: Thx! Ur a doll!

Jud: Wtf? Nobody's buying his cowboy hat? Does this computer work?

Adelaide: Cya bubi! Now where did they say they were? Oh yes, the cowardly lion's b-day party. Well, here I am!

Lion: OMG! It's 2:37! That's "stop-Dorothy's-wedding" time! Gotta run!

Ado Annie: We'll follow you!

Adelaide: You guys! Wait up! I'm Adelaide Whatevermylastnameis!

Tinman: Oh you're that nice lady I talked to on the fone with!

Adelaide: Ya. Anyways, can I have my million bucks now?

Ado Annie: Ya, ask Toto.

Adelaide: Kk.

Toto: Oh yea sure here ya go. WAIT A SECOND

Adelaide: YIPPEE! I know exactly what I'm gonna do with the million bucks! I'll redesign Emerald City! And I'll use the leftovers to buy a wedding dress! But first I need a husband. If I only had a husband...

Ado Annie: What did I tell you about singing?

Adelaide: K sry. Well, since Nathan's getting married 2 dorothy...Jud will u marry me?

Jud: Sry bub im alredy married 2 the wicked witch.

Adelaide: Screw her, I'm richer.

Jud: Yeah guess yer right.


	16. Act 2, Scene 5

Henry: Em we haven't seen Dorothy in a while have we?

Aunt Em: Say what?

Henry: Our niece Dorothy?

Aunt Em: We have a niece I never knew that?

Henry: You know that girl who has been living with us since she was little that's our niece.

Aunt Em: NO WAY!

Henry: Yes way!

Aunt Em: Why'd we have to take care of her doesn't she have parents?

Henry: She did a long time ago.

Random people: Flashback! Flashback!

Dorothy's mom: Dorothy it's time to go outside and leave us alone!

Dorothy: But mommy I do that every day and it gets really boring talking to that hobo from down the street all he does is whine about not have food,clothes,and a home.

Dorothy's dad: Well maybe if you had some friends you wouldn't have to talk to the hobo.

Dorothy: I did have friends but you two scared them away!

Dorothy's mom: It's not my fault we sell guns for a living.

Dorothy: YOU SHOT THEM!

Dorothy's dad: We only did that so we didn't have to have them come over again.

Dorothy: I hate you and I'm running away!

Dorothy's parent's: Good and don't come back now you here?

Dorothy is now in Kansas wow that took her long enough

Dorothy: How the he...CK did I get in Kansas?

Henry: I don't know you walked.

Dorothy: Maybe I did walk.

Henry: Or maybe you ran.

Dorothy: That could've been a possibility.

Henry: Come with me to Kansas city?

Dorothy: Oh I've always wanted to go to Kansas city.

Henry: Why it's a dump the only reason I'm bringing you is to sell you.

Dorothy: WHAT?

Later when Dorothy is being auctioned off

Dorothy: Please I'm only just a child don't auction me off to some stranger.

Random announcer dude: I hear 1 penny for the child going once twice no wait I think I heard 2 cents for the lovely lady going once twice and sold to this nice woman over here.

Aunt Em: Why thank you me and my husband will take care if this pretty young thing come along now Dottie.

Dorothy: It's Dorothy.

Aunt Em: Same thing.

At aunt em's house

Dorothy: This is pretty nice where am I to sleep?

Aunt Em: Oh my husband is working on a room for you right now.

Dorothy: What's his name?

Aunt Em: Henry.

Dorothy: That's funny the person who sold me to be auctioned was named Henry. By the looks of it that man over there building a room that looks suited for a young girl looks like him now.

Henry: Em what are you doing with that girl?

Aunt Em: I bought her at and auction for 2 cents ain't that great were 2 cents richer then before.

Henry: Em my sweet Em THATS THE GIRL I WAS AUCTIONING TODAY AND YOU BOUGHT HER?

Aunt Em: Yes I believe I did.

Dorothy: Hey let's not fight and forget this whole thing ever happened.

Em and Henry: Ok.

Random people: Flashforward! Flashforward!

Henry: And that's why we kept Dorothy and she didn't stay with her parents.

Aunt Em: Say what?


	17. Act 2, Scene 6

Aunt Em: Well now what do you think of this restaurant I booked for us Dorothy

Dorothy: I quite like it but why are there 3 seats?

Aunt Em: I saved mine 4 my bf

Dorothy: Whos ur best friend forever?

Aunt Em: My boyfriend stupid his name is boq

Tinman: I told u darling its tinman in public.

Aunt Em: Say what?

Dorothy: So tinman ur in high school?

Tinman: Nono im 55 years old.

Aunt Em: OMG

Wicked Witch: Oh boohoohoo my dear Jud is married 2 som1 else now if ya get my drift.

Curly: Oh ur hot.

Wicked Witch: You really think so?

Curly: This must be what other people feel like! OMG!

Wicked Witch: When u hear the word girl wat comes 2 mind?

Curly: OKLAHOMA

Random People: Luck be a lady...LUCK BE A LADY! Luck be a lady...LUCK BE A LADY! Luck be a lady tonight...AHAHAHAHAHHAaaaAaAKAKJAHH!

Ado Annie: Shucks curly totally likes someone else i feel so alone.

Sky: Yo I'm Sky-M sky masterson yes this is me

Ado Annie: I luv ya!

Sky: Aw you relly mean it?

Adelaide: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Emerald City looks so purdy now! And ain't this the finest place 2 spend our first night 2gether at?

Jud: Oh ya very fine.

Wicked Witch: Oh hello Jud.

Jud: Oh hello wickedwitchkins. I see ur with som1 else.

Wicked Witch: Oh ya hes hot arent ya Curly?

Curly: Yesyesyes.

Jud: Well then I guess this is goodbye (**fake** crying)

Wicked Witch: Aw shut up.

Sarah: K now close ur eyes.

Scarecrow: Uh huh

Sarah: K now u can open them.

Scarecrow: OMG Sarah! U shouldnt hav!

Sarah: Heehee

Sarahs Consiebnse: I must say I'm impressed.

Toto: I am Toto I will be ur waiter for 2day might I reccommend the stuffing?

Scarecrow: AAAH! Cannibalism!

Dorothy: HI NATHAN! So anyway, wuznt lion SO obnoxious at the wedding 2day?

Nathan: I KNOW! I can't believe him!

Dorothy: He always does these kinds of things.

Nathan: Well, some people are just stupid like that.

Lion: U guys know I'm standing right here right?

Nathan and Dorothy: Oh hi lion!

Ado Annie: Don't you think this place is looking a bit crowded 2day?

Sky: Oh, It's always like this. So do U like plums?

Ado Annie: YES!

Sky: I LOVE U!

Tinman: Oh Adelaide ur a psychiatrist I hav a question I have a girlfriend and shes all old and peepl all make fun of me her name is aunt em and i love her what should i do?

Adelaide: Take some tylenol yadda yadda yadda goodbye.


	18. Act 2, Scene 7

Scarecrow: Fellahs what should I do I don't know if Sarah will want to marry me.

Tin man: Oh don't worry she will.

Lion: Yeah and you never know until you try.

Scarecrow: I guess your right well here I go.

Sarah's house

Scarecrow: ( rings the bell and it doesn't work ) Why won't this darn thing work. I guess I should try again. ( pushes it even harder but still doesn't work ) This thing just doesn't want to listen to me well one more time wouldn't hurt. ( pushes it again then realizes something) I know why it isn't working you can't hear a doorbell from the outside.

Sarah: Fiyero hello my love come right in.

Scarecrow: Sarah I wanted to ask you something that's why I'm here.

Sarah: Well spit it out then.

Scarecrow: ( spits out a piece of something ) Thanks I've been wanting to get rid of that for weeks.

Sarah: No Fiyero I mean spit out what your trying to say.

Scarecrow: ( literally spits while talking ) Will you marry me?

Sarah: Here I'll say this slowly so it doesn't confuse you. Just say what you want to tell me ok.

Scarecrow: OK! Um will you marry me? ( shows her a ring that he got from a crappy toy machine from Walmart )

Sarah: Why Fiyero of course I'll marry you.

Scarecrow: Good because the wedding is tomorrow.

Sarah: WHAT?

Scarecrow: Well the guys said you would say yes so they booked the wedding and invited everyone.

Sarah: THERES NO TIME FOR CHIT CHAT I HAVE TO GET A DRESS!

Scarecrow: Already taken care of. ( show her a long velvet green wedding dress )

Sarah: Do you really expect me to wear that on my own wedding day where did you even get that?

Scarecrow: The new emerald city. It's exactly the same as the old one but the named it the new emerald city. Oh speaking of which that's where your getting your hair done.

Sarah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Scarecrow: Everyone hates it there now tin men, girls, and everything in between.

Sarah: I'm taking Dorothy, Adelaide, and the lion with me.

Scarecrow: Why are you taking the lion with you he's not a girl?

Sarah: Everyone has there issues I'll be back soon bye.

Dress shop

Adelaide: Hey Sarah what about this one?

Sarah: Adelaide sweetie I will not wear a black wedding dress.

Lion: Sarah wear this one please?

Sarah: Um I would but that's a tuxedo for men.

Lion: It is but my mother wore that on her wedding day.

Sarah: Ok then.

Dorothy: Sarah don't wear a wedding dress wear a dress like mine I could be your maid of honor and we could have matching dresses.

Sarah: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE I'LL JUST MAKE MY OWN WEDDING DRESS!

Dorothy,lion,Adelaide: Fine with us see ya ( takes off so fast you didn't even see them leave )

Day of wedding ahhhhh.

Sarah's concise: Sarah listen to me.

Sarah: What who said that?

Sarah's concise: It's me remember your concise.

Sarah: Oh yes I remember what do you want now?

Sarah's concise: I want to give you advice don't marry this man he's gonna be a lazy pile of hay all his life.

Sarah: I took your advice last time now I get to take my advice.

Sarah's concise: And what is your advice?

Sarah: Get some new friends so I don't have to always talk to you.

After the wedding

Sarah: Oh Fiyero I'm so glad were married.

Scarecrow: Say what?


	19. Act 2, Scene 8

Toto: OMG PEEPL THERES A BIG DANCE COMIN UP!

Ado Annie: How do you know?

Toto: Are u kidding me it was all over the news.

Random comedy dude: Toto are u serious theres a big dance comin up?  
Toto: Yea how didnt u noe arent u the frickin news person

Random comedy dude: Not anymore i told u i wanted 2 get my own comedy show and i did.

Toto: O relly well thats strange.

The day of the dance...

Tinman: Aunt Em Aunt Em we're the only ones here.

Aunt Em: Oh relly how sucky who cares lets partay lion music plz (mission impossible music) How are we supposed 2 waltz 2 this music turn on some sweet relaxing music (turns on oh wat a beautiful mornin)

Tinman: Me oh my this is so romantic.

Aunt Em: Hun its impossible ta dance with ye wats the matter u like made of tin or sum

Tinman: No silly billy im 55 yers old.

Aunt Em: Now don't call me billy

Tinman: Aint that ur name.

Aunt Em: No

Elphie: Alright enough of this we had 2 come 2.

Curly: I just came for the punch.

littlegreengirl: Me and curly are gonna get married arent we?

Curly: In West Oklahoma!

Idina Menzel: Don't ya see how smart he is?

Curly: Sweetie lets dance.

Elphaba: DO NOT CALL ME SWEETIE!

Aunt Em: Hun u free 4 coffee

Tinman: Dude are u cheating on me?

Aunt Em: Just a friendly coffee if you get my drift.

Beautifully tragic sister: I don't drink coffee.

Curly: Pure water can melt her!

Jud: YES! Somebody go and melt her!

Tinman: Aunt Em, lets leave!

Aunt Em: Just a sec babe mista wats in the punch

Toto: Lemons and melons and pears!

Aunt Em: Oh my!

Wicked: Gawd da...RN it Curly I guess no good deed goes unpunished.

Curly: Well wat do u mean by that Elphie?

Wicked: Well all I mean is I came all this way 2 this stupid dance and we're not even on TV!

Random comedy dude: Boo!

littlegreengirl: AAH!

Random comedy dude and littlegreengirl: LOATHING!

The previous few lines were brought to you by Wicked™, a new musical.


	20. Act 2, Scene 9

Jud: Adelaide, do I really have to see one of your performances tonight?

Adelaide: Come on please the show is going to be really exiting tonight.

Jud: What's going to happen?

Adelaide: Well let's just say me and the girls have a new act.

Jud: Ok but if I have to see this act then we have to go on a crime spree afterwards.

Adelaide: I have a better idea go see a therapist about your problem!

Adelaide's show

Jud: Boy I hope this isn't one of those little ditzy, pink, and girly acts.

Random people: ( talking very softly wearing all black ) Your wish is my command.

Jud: What the?

Random people and Adelaide: ( start dancing and reciting poetry ) The sun it is to bright people we are to young to see the light darkness, darkness, darkness.

Jud: What the he...CK is this?

Random people: This is a show. A show of darkness.

Adelaide: A show that you can never escape it's like life.

Jud: I want to save my life and get out of here.

Random people: No don't go sit and watch our dark show.

2 hours later of just sitting there and listening to poetry

Adelaide: So Jud, did you like the show?

Jud: Um it was a little dark for me.

Adelaide: Oh sweetie my shows can't always be ditzy ,pink ,and girly. We had to spice it up a bit.

Jud: Oh yes you certainly did, now can we go on that crime spree.

Adelaide: Sweetie I know I said that I would but tonight theres a after party please can we just go for a little while?

Jud: Well I don't know if I would really fit in with your people.

Adelaide: Don't worry about it they're just going to act like they do after every show.

Jud: Well ok

At the party everyone is still wearing black and are dancing constantly

Adelaide: I'm going to go chat with some of my friends you should go and make some yourself.

Jud: Fine. ( walks into a lamp post )

Random person: Oh no.

Another random person: The lamp.

Random person: It fell.

Another random person: On the floor.

Adelaide: Sweetie what are you doing I leave you alone for 2 minutes.

Jud: I really don't fit in with these people.

Adelaide: Please stay for me?

Jud: Ok.

Random person: Would you like... a drink?

Jud: No that's ok.

Another random person: You must.

Jud: No really that's ok.

Random person: Then I... shall drink it.

Jud: Ok and you know what I'll do?

Another random person: What?

Jud: GET THE HE...CK OUT OF HERE!


	21. Act 2 Scene 10

Sky: Ado Annie. I love you so much.

Ado Annie: Sky why did we just randomly start dating

Sky: Idk why ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THE TINMAN HUH HUH HUH?

Ado Annie: Jeez Sky why do u always hav 2 be so up in my business? Do I treat you like this? HUH HUH HUH

Sky: AAHHH! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!

Ado Annie: My what big teeth you have!

Uh dude no. Wrong play.

Ado Annie: Bu...bu...isn't this the Wizard of Ohio?

I'm sorry miss but that was from Little Red Riding Hood. I'm afraid there's no escaping me now. Mwahahahaha.

Ado Annie: Bu...bu...

No bu's. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disqualify you.

Random People: Goodbye! You were good but not good enuf, so please don't ask why. Simply say goodbye!

Ado Annie: Why oh why is this happening to me?

Sky: This is all a dream. You were imagining all of it. It never happened.  
Ado Annie: What?

Sky: Yes Ado Annie. Wake up.

Ado Annie: Wait...Sky, that doesn't sound like your voice!

Sarah's Consienase: That's cause its NOT! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Ado Annie: WHAT? Who are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sky: And this my friends is why you should never smoke.

Ado Annie: WHAT? This is all a lie! My whole life is a lie!

Sky: Then check the _calendar._

Ado Annie: OMG!

Random People: APRIL FOOLS!

Ado Annie: Oh sky is this all for me? I dont know what 2 say! YAY! THANK YOU GUYS ALL!

Sky: But you know what that means it means 2morrow is get lost in the wilderness day so watch out.

Aunt Em: Oh couldnt help droppin by I just wanted 2 say Dorothy and I are movin 2 the emerald city the new emerald city oh i rememba when dorothy wuz just a baby...

Dorothy: Oh Aunt Em stop that youre embarrasing me!

Aunt Em: Sry bout that snugglepudding


	22. Act 2, Scene 11

Curly: Where is everybody? Hello? Maybe there somewhere, I know what they're doing playing marco polo I get it you guys. Marco? Marco? ( hears someone say polo ) OMG they answered! Wait but that's impossible there's no one around maybe I'm hearing things Marco? Yeah it's just me.

Wicked witch: Ok Curly I am a frikkin shade of green you can't see me and I'm standing right next to you?

Curly: Were in a all green forest give me a break. And now were lost in the wilderness lost slowly dying in the wilderness and if anyone's watching I couldn't care less were lost in the wilderness.

Wicked Witch: Yeah how will we ever get out? Oh please someone help us!

Toto: Gasp this looks like a job for super toto or as the peeps in the hood like to call me to-to

Wicked witch: YAY it's Toto.

Toto: Oh hello Elphaba, You think I'm really going to save you I'm only here for Curly.

Curly: Oh but you must.

Toto: Who says?

Aunt Em: I says Toto.

Toto: Aunt Em what are you doing here?

Aunt Em: Can't someone just randomly appear without so many question gosh.

Curly: Toto can you just save us I'm getting hungry.

Toto: No time for chit chat I must save you.

Curly: Good idea lets g...

Dorothy: Hey everyone.

Aunt Em: Dorothy now your here what's next?

Random announcer dude: I'm next.

Curly: I thought I was next.

Wicked witch: Your already here.

Curly: I thought I was over there.

Wicked witch: ( teleports him over there ) Abra cadabra now you are.

Curly: Wait not over there in your hair.

Wicked witch: ( teleports him in her hair ) There happy now?

Curly: Well maybe I wanted to be in your underwe...

Wicked witch: Now your pushing it.

Sarah: Why hello look who's here Curly, Aunt Em, Toto, and even Dorothy.

Wicked witch: Hey I'm here to.

Sarah: Who said that?

Wicked witch: It's me Elphaba.

Sarah: I get it were playing Marco polo Marco! ( Elphaba responds polo ) Marco! ( she responds again ) Wow this is a hard game.

Curly: Hey are we ever going to get saved?

Aunt Em: Maybe someday

1 week later

Dorothy: Ok are we like on that show punk'd again?

Toto: Were never going to get out of here are we?

Aunt Em: Maybe someday

5 months later

Random announcer dude: Hey isn't it impossible to go without water for 5 days? No wonder everyone is so quiet.

1 year later

Curly: Were going to be stuck here till the end of time itself.

Nathan: ( shows up in his taxi ) Hey guys.

Wicked witch: Thank god it's you now you can drive us back home.

Nathan: Who said that?

Wicked witch: It's me Elphaba.

Nathan: Oh I get it were playing Marco polo Marco! ( elphaba responds polo ) Marco! ( she responds again )

Wicked witch: Never mind.

Tin man: Hi guys what are you doing here home is just across the street.

Dorothy: YOU JUST WANT US TO THINK THAT

Aunt Em: YOU THINK WERE CRAZY DONT YOU? ATTACK!11

Everyone randomly falls asleep

Sky: Ado Annie why is everyone sleeping?

Ado annie: Maybe it's a new trend.

Sky: Then we might as well join them.

Falls asleep then everyone wakes up again

Jud: Adalaide while they're asleep let's steal from them.

Adalaide: I tell you this and I'll tell you again GET SOME HELP!

Random annoucer dude: Why are we here again?

Wicked witch: I don't know but I'm getting bored let's have a sing along

All: OK!

Lion: Hey don't leave me out!

Scarecrow: Or me.

Wicked witch: Ready 1, 2 , 3.

All: This land is your land this land is my land from the red wood forest to the goldstream waters this land was made this land was made this land was made for you and me!


End file.
